


Fe 26

by erraticmuse



Series: Chemia [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dumb Boyfriends, Depression, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Polski|Polish, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Translated with permission|Tłumaczenie za zgodą, Translation|Tłumaczenie, mute!Bucky Barnes
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: Steve i Bucky nadal tworzą zgrany związek mimo przeciwności losu. I perwersji. Czasami uprawiają też perwersyjny seks. (Ale głównie zmagają się z życiem.)





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fe 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335141) by [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei). 



> Tłumaczenie z j. angielskiego za pozwoleniem Autorki.
> 
> I would like to thank the Author for giving me her "permission and blessing" to translate this work.

– Kochany, czas wstawać.

– Hmmm? – Steve otulił się mocniej kołdrą. – Wcale nie.

– A właśnie że tak. – Głos Bucky’ego był niski i szorstki. Czuły. Nie zniecierpliwiony co oznaczało, że Bucky żartował i mógł się odpieprzyć.

Ochhhh. Tak. Pieprzenie.

– Chodź do mnie. – Zarządał na wpół śpiąco Steve. – Tu jest dobrze.

Śmiech. Śmiech jego kochanka był szczery i głęboki, jak ton jego głosu.

– Wiem skarbie, ale musisz wstać.

– _Nie muszę._

– Musisz. Dziś są moje urodziny. Chcę wyjść dokądś na śniadanie.

– Możesz mi obciągnąć zamiast śniadania. – Zasugerował Steve i w odpowiedzi dostał klapsa w tyłek. W pełni zasłużonego.

– Proszę Cię Stevie. – Jęknął Bucky opadając na niego. – _Proszę._ Naprawdę chcę wyjść z Tobą na śniadanie.

I to, ta nuta szczerości w głosie Bucky’ego domagającego się jedynie jego towarzystwa, wystarczyło by Steve obudził się, odwrócił na plecy i uśmiechnął biorąc kochanka w ramiona.

– Dobrze już, dobrze. Tylko pozwól mi się ubrać.

– Świetnie. – Steve poczuł pocałunek, który natychmiast mu o czymś przypomniał.

– Czekaj. – Wymruczał w usta Bucky’ego. – Kiedy zacząłeś mówić?

– O co Ci chodzi? Przecież zawsze mówiłem. – Odpowiedział Bucky a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Steve mrugnął w półmroku zimowego poranka. Bucky nadal spał wtulony w obejmujące go ramiona Steve’a. Steve westchnął i pocałował splątane i potargane włosy kochanka. Bucky’emu nie przeszkadzało to Steve śni o tym że on mówi. Ale _Steve’owi_ bardzo to przeszkadzało. Kochał Bucky’ego takiego jakim był, kochał jego bezgłośny śmiech, jego uśmiech i to jak rysował palcem serduszka na wierzchniej stronie jego dłoni. Ale tamte sny mimo wszystko były… miłe.

Bucky poruszył się a Steve zamarł, mając nadzieję że go nie obudził. Bucky nie sypiał ostatnio najlepiej. Jego kochanek przeciągnął się jednak i otworzył zaspane oczy posyłając mu lekko zaspany uśmiech.

– Cześć. – Wymruczał Steve pochylając głowę by go pocałować. – Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

Bucky uśmiechnął się szerzej i wtulił w ramiona Steve’a wsuwając głowę pod jego brodę. Steve poczuł palec rysujący serduszko na jego boku i w odpowiedzi narysował serce na plecach Bucky’ego.

– Powinienem dać Ci flamastry żebyś narysował na mnie kilka serduszek a potem je sobie wytatuować. – Wymruczał Steve i roześmiał się kiedy Bucky pokiwał twierdząco głową mocniej go ściskając. – Żadnego rysowania po moim kutasie.

Za to dostał sójkę w bok.

– Pozwalam Ci wybrać miejsce mojego nowego tatuażu a Ty się ze mnie nabijasz? – Zapytał a Bucky aż zatrząsł się w niemym chichocie. – Mówię poważnie, narysuj na mnie kilka serduszek Buck. Chcę zrobić sobie nowy tatuaż.

Bucky podniósł się lekko i wyciągnął szyję by pocałować Steve’a. Dobrze. Zamigał. Później tak zrobię. Kolejny pocałunek, bardziej namiętny od poprzedniego.

– Brzmi nieźle. – Wymruczał Steve wsuwając dłoń w jego spodnie od dresu. W ciągu roku odkąd razem zamieszkali Bucky nieco przytył i, przynajmniej według Steve’a, jego tyłek był idealny. Steve ścisnął mocno jeden z pośladków i poruszył biodrami w odpowiedzi na ruch Bucky’ego.

Palące pocałunki na jego ustach, gardle, ramionach. Usta Bucky’ego były takie _dobre_ , Steve wygłodniale oddał pocałunek a delikatność nagle gdzieś zniknęła. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, tak bardzo go kochał, w jaki sposób tyle uczucia mogło zmieścić się w jednej osobie?

Zdjął z Bucky’ego koszulkę i przesunął się niżej obsypując pocałunkami jego klatkę piersiową starając się przyciągnąć go jak najbliżej i poczuł palce Bucky’ego wplatające się w jego włosy. Pocałował płaski, miękki brzuch kochanka trącając nosem jego pępek. Pocałował krzywiznę biodra Bucky’ego i ściągnął z niego spodnie na tyle żeby móc uwolnić jego członka.

Twardy. Lekko wygięty w stronę brzucha, o pięknym odcieniu głębokiej czerwieni. Steve zatrzymał się na chwilę, chcąc zapamiętać to jak wygląda kiedy Bucky tak bardzo go pragnie a potem objął ustami żołądź. Nie mógł tego przedłużać, nie z dłonią Bucky’ego zaciśniętą w jego włosach. A poza tym było jeszcze wcześnie. Był czas na szybki, ostry numerek. Wieczorem mieli zamiar wyjść na uroczystą kolację a później, po powrocie do domu, być może nie będzie musiał się spieszyć.

Znając ciało Bucky’ego tak dobrze jak swoje własne szybko doprowadził Bucky’ego do orgazmu ssąc chciwie aż do momentu kiedy członek Bucky’ego zmiękkł w jego ustach i stał się boleśnie nadwrażliwy a Bucky uderzył go w ramię dając mu znać by przestał. Steve poprawił mu spodnie i przesunął się wyżej ponownie biorąc Bucky’ego w ramiona i czule go całując. Bucky westchnął cicho z zadowoleniem i wtulił się w Steve’a. Potem zsunął dłoń między jego nogi i zmarszczył brwi a potem odsunął się by móc na niego spojrzeć.

Przez cały czas odkąd się obudzili Steve’owi nie udało się osiągnąć erekcji.

– Hej. – Powiedział cicho Steve. – Wiesz, że to przez leki, prawda? To nie ma żadnego związku z Tobą.

Bucky jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. Ale to nie fair. Nie powinieneś był mi obciągnąć. 

– Mogę robić co chcę. – Odparł Steve.

TO NIE W PORZĄDKU.

– To jest w porządku. – Odpowiedział Steve i spróbował pocałować Bucky’ego ale mu się to nie udało. – Skarbie, wiesz, że mi to nie przeszkadza. Wystarczyło mi to, że mogę Cię całować i Ci obciągnąć. To dało mi przyjemność. – Steve westchnął, oparł się czołem o czoło Bucky’ego i sięgnął po swój najsilniejszy argument. – Przepraszam kochanie. – Wymruczał. – Mogę albo mieć erekcję albo nie chcieć się zabić. Szczerze mówiąc wybieram to drugie.

Bucky zacisnął mocno powieki i ścisnął Steve’a tak mocno że aż go zabolało.

– Kurwa. Nie powinienem Ci tego mówić. – Szepnął Steve. – Tylko… nie złość się na mnie? Proszę?

Bucky pocałował go czule i odsunął się na tyle żeby móc migać. Nie będę. Nie jestem na Ciebie zły. Jestem zły na cały świat. Dotknął policzka Steve’a delikatnie przesuwając kciukiem po kości policzkowej. Nie powinieneś mieć takiego wyboru. Nie powinieneś być zmuszonym do rezygnacji z czegokolwiek. 

– Hej może po jakimś czasie wszystko wróci do normy. Może przejdzie mi depresja. Albo pojawią się jakieś lepsze leki. – Steve pocałował Bucky’ego w szyję. – A w ogóle to mówiłem szczerze. Tak dobrze było Cię całować i Ci obciągnąć, móc dotykać całego Twojego ciała. To dało mi naprawdę dużo przyjemności kochanie. – Uśmiechnął się, przesuwając językiem po wrażliwym miejscu tuż za uchem Bucky’ego. – Dziś są Twoje urodziny. Powinienem Cię rozpieszczać.

Bucky lekko go uszczypnął.

Steve roześmiał się, sapiąc z zadowoleniem gdy Bucky odnalazł jego usta a ich języki złączyły się w pocałunku który trwał tak długo, że ich oddechy zmieszały się ze sobą.

– Boże, tak… – Westchnął Steve kiedy wreszcie się rozdzielili. – Tego właśnie chcę. Tego potrzebuję.

Bucky westchnął teatralnie ale nie drążył tematu.

 

– Cześć kochanie. Jak idą poszukiwania pracy? – Zapytał Steve a potem pochylił się by pocałować Bucky’ego na powitanie. To że razem mieszkali nie powstrzymało ich przed kontynuowaniem randek w kawiarni. Tylko je ulepszyło ponieważ teraz wracali razem do tego samego mieszkania. Był deszczowy, wczesno-wiosenny dzień kilka dni po jego urodzinach i Bucky już myślał o powrocie do domu, i tym jak przytulą się do siebie w łóżku dla ochrony przed chłodem.

Nic jeszcze nie znalazłem. Najwyraźniej jest jakiś cięższy okres. Wzruszył ramionami Bucky.

– Na to wygląda. Przykro mi, Bucky. To jest do bani.

Właśnie po to mam oszczędności. Bucky znowu wzruszył ramionami.

– Masz chłopaka, który także ma oszczędności. – Steve wyciągnął dłoń splatając palce z palcami Bucky’ego. – Więc o nic się nie martw, dobrze kochanie?

Bucky odpowiedział mu lekko skrzywionym, smutnym uśmiechem. _Jest tyle_ _zleceń_ _których_ _nie mogę przyjąć i to jest do bani._

– To prawda. Ale to nie Twoja wina, rozumiesz? – Powiedział stanowczo Steve. Bucky odsunął dłoń by móc pisać więc Steve wyciągnął dłoń i objął nią jego twarz. – Miewałeś już cięższe okresy, Buck. Kiedyś pojawią się nowe zlecenia. A jeśli nie, to coś wymyślimy. – Steve przesunął kciukiem po jego policzku. – Ten świat bywa czasami naprawdę popieprzony ale poradzisz sobie. Obiecuję.

Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko i przychylił do dotyku Steve’a. Jestem taki zmęczony, zamigał.

– Biedactwo. – Steve znowu pogłaskał go po policzku. – Zrób sobie przerwę, skarbie. Po prostu siedź tam, odpocznij i pozwól mi się narysować, potem zabrać na kolację i w końcu do domu. – Dodał z uśmiechem. – Poczytasz mi dziś wieczorem?

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie i przechylił głowę by pocałować wnętrze dłoni Steve’a. Oczywiście. Zamknął laptopa i rozsiadł się wygodnie nad swoim kubkiem herbaty którą sączył powoli starając się, (mniej więcej) wykonywać jak najmniej zbędnych ruchów żeby Steve mógł go narysowac. Miło było po prostu odpocząć. Pozwolić jego umysłowi się uspokoić nie mając innych obowiązków poza wywoływaniem uśmiechu u Steve’a za każdym razem kiedy ten na niego spojrzał.

Kiedy Steve skończył szkic i pokazał mu go, Bucky rzeczywiście czuł się trochę lepiej. Na rysunku nadal wyglądał na wyczerpanego ale w bardzo przyjemny dla oka sposób. Steve zawsze mu przypochlebiał co Bucky natychmiast mu wypomniał.

– Ja pierdolę. Rysuję po prostu to co widzę. 

Bucky skrzywił się ale Steve tylko odpowiedział mu uśmechem i pochylił się by pocałować go w czubek nosa. 

– Na jakiś czas koniec z pracą, dobrze kochanie? – Zapytał głaszcząc wierzch dłoni Bucky’ego. – Zamęczasz się nią. 

Bucky znowu się skrzywił. Był  ledwie przydatny,  jedyne co mógł robić to gotować i sprzątać swojemu chłopakowi., nie potrzebował więcej  odpoczynku. 

Prawdę powiedziawszy miło było wyjść z kafejki na kolację, a jeszcze milej było wrócić do domu gdzie Steve zaparzył mu herbatę a potem obaj leżeli przytuleni w łóżku słuchając audiobooka a Bucky zasnął dużo wcześniej niż sobie zakładał. 


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota tłumacza: W tym rozdziale następuje opis stanu depresyjnego jaki przeżył w przeszłości Steve zawierającego, między innymi, myśli samobójcze, ale jest to tylko wspomnienie.

Bucky przespał twardo całą noc ledwie odczuwając to jak Steve wstał rano z łóżka. Przebudził się trochę by półprzytomnie pocałować go na dzień dobry I prawie natychmiast pogrążył się we śnie ledwie czując to jak Steve przykrył go kołdrą.

Steve, zmartwiony, wyszedł do pracy. Bucky nigdy nie był rannym ptaszkiem, ale zwykle gdy Steve wychodził do pracy, zdążył już wstać i krzątał się po mieszkaniu przygotowując sobie kawę i słuchając podcastów, całował Steve’a na pożegnanie a potem siadał do własnych zajęć które, ostatnio obejmowały poszukiwania pracy. Poprzedniej nocy zasnął dużo wcześniej niż zwykle, a rano ledwie się obudził. Według szybkich obliczeń Steve’a jego kochanek przespał prawie dziesięć godzin przed jego wyjściem. Steve przygryzł dolną wargę i zmusił się do pozostania na peronie metra zamiast wrócić do domu. Z Buckym było wszystko w  _porządku_. Naprawdę. To nie było nic w rodzaju depresji przez którą Steve nie mógł wstać z łóżka i jedynym powodem tego że się nie zabił było to że nie miał na to siły. To w niczym nie przypominało sytuacji gdy Bucky musiał całymi miesiącami zmuszać go do jedzenia i kontaktu z psychiatrą. I tej jednej, okropnej, nocy kiedy zastanawiali się czy może Steve nie powinien zgłosić się do szpitala psychiatrycznego.

Teraz nie było aż tak źle. Bucky był zestresowany, zfrustrowany i smutny jak każdy kto nagle stracił pracę. Był po prostu zmęczony. _To wszystko_.

Steve dojechał do swojego biura i zabrał się do pracy. A raczej próbował pracować. Rysowanie… nie szło mu najlepiej tego ranka. Przejrzał więc rachunki i ustalił tygodniowy budżet a potem wysłał mailem upomnienia do kilku klientów którzy nadal mu nie zapłacili. (Tylko w jednym przypadku musiał posłużyć się groźbą zgłoszenia sprawy swojemu adwokatowi, co było miłe. Głównie dlatego, że jego ’adwokat’ był starym kumplem Bucky’ego który _prawdopodobnie_ był bardzo inteligentny ale wyglądał jak wiecznie naćpany członek ekipy zespołu rockowego średniej klasy i prowadził w Hell’s Kitchen kancelarię o nienajlepszej opinii. Ale godził się na wysyłanie groźnie wyglądających pism nie żądając niczego w zamian za co Steve był mu wdzięczny ale nie zamierzał przeginać.)

Potem sprawdził stan kont w banku – wystarczający na pokrycie czynszu i wydatków na jedzenie, poza tym Bucky powiedział że może zająć się częścią rachunków i dorzucić się do czynszu. Powinno starczyć im pieniędzy do końca miesiąca nawet bez sięgania do oszczędności.

Sprawdził listę projektów i wybrał coś co wymagało minimalnego wysiłku, zlecenie od kogoś komu spodobały się prace które zamieścił w internecie. Portret Kapa w stylu złotej ery komiksu, łatwizna. Steve przypomiał sobie to jak pierwszy raz go narysował w idiotycznie krótkich spodenkach i wysokich butach do kolan, i zabrał się za rysowanie swojego komiksowego sobowtóra stojącego w wyluzowanej pozie nie siląc się na nic nadzwyczajnego a raczej pokazując swój styl. Nie zatracił się jednak w pracy, udało mu się wykonać kontury i całkiem niezły szkic zanim się poddał i wysłał Bucky’emu SMSa.

**Steve:** _Skarbie, nic Ci nie jest?_

**Bucky:** _nasze łóżko jest super. SUPER_

**Steve:** _wcale się nie dziwię że tak myślisz. wstałeś już, kochanie?_

**Bucky:** _na chwilę. zjadłem śniadanie._ _zjemy_ _dim sum na kolację_ _? mamy tego całą zamrażarkę, podgotowanie ich na parze nie zajmie dużo czasu._

**Steve:** _to brzmi świetnie_

**Steve:** _wracając do mojego pytania, nic Ci nie jest? długo dziś spałeś, co mnie trochę martwi_

**Bucky:** _ugh, szczerze mówiąc nie czuję się najlepiej_

**Steve:** _o cholera. tak bardzo mi przykro skarbie. co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić?_

**Bucky:** _wracając do domu kupić sok pomarańczowy? i chusteczki?_

**Steve:** _przeziębiłeś się?_

**Bucky:** _tak. Dlaczego…_

**Bucky:** _och_

**Bucky:** _ależ ze mnie idiota. Kochanie to nie jest to przez co ostatnio przeszedłeś_

**Bucky:** _w żadnym wypadku! to znaczy przyznam, że byłem ostatnio zdołowany i sfrustrowany ale nie aż tak._

**Bucky:** _jestem przeziębiony i dlatego dłużej spałem. to wszystko, przysięgam. nie wpadłem w depresję._

**Steve:** _bogu dzięki_

**Bucky:** _o jezu, przepraszam za to że aż tak się zmartwiłeś, kochany_

**Steve:** _och zamknij się. Dobrze wiesz, że ciągle się o Ciebie martwię_

**Bucky:** _to prawda._ _Za dużo się martwisz: )_

**Steve:** _cóż przez Ciebie mam powody do zmartwień_

**Steve:** _przywiozę Ci nyquill, sok pomarańczowy i chusteczki. potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?_

**Bucky:** _nie, dziękuję. nie jest ze mną najgorzej. jestem tylko zmęczony i zakatarzony_

**Steve:** _zostań w łóżku, przystojniaku, i porządnie się wyśpij. wrócę za kilka godzin._

**Bucky:** _świetnie. dzięki stevie. jeszcze raz przepraszam że Cię przestraszyłem. nic mi nie jest._

**Steve:** _to dobrze. teraz się prześpij i uważaj na siebie. kocham cię_

**Bucky:** _taki miałem zamiar. ja też Cię kocham. miłego dnia: )_

**Steve:** _: *_

Po jakimś czasie Steve przypomiał sobie o tym że miał tendencję do dramatyzowania. Prawie cały czas.

  


  


– Cześć kochanie. – Powiedział Steve odkładając klucze i niezdejmując kurtki przytulił Bucky’ego. – Tęskniłem za Tobą.

Bucky w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową i mocno go uścisnął. Zwykle nie przeszkadzało mu to że Steve musiał czasami pojechać na noc do matki żeby w czymś jej pomóc.

Ale nie w rocznicę dnia kiedy stracił dosłownie wszystko co posiadał a na dokładkę prawie stracił również życie. Steve pocałował go w skroń a potem w policzek.

– Chcesz gdzieś wyjść, czy wolisz zostać w domu?

Zostać. Ugotować razem kolację. Dużo przytulania. Steve uśmiechnął się i uścisnął Bucky’ego.

– Prosze bardzo, kochanie. Czy powinienem wyjść po jakieś zakupy?

Bucky potrząsnął głową. Kupiłem już wszystko co trzeba. Uśmiechnął się widząc odprężenie na twarzy Steve’a. Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu muszę mieć Cię dzisiaj blisko siebie. 

– Znam to uczucie. – Steve po raz ostatni uścisnął Bucky’ego unosząc go przy tym z podłogi podczas gdy Bucky bezgłośnie chichotał a potem zdjął kurtkę i buty i poszedł za kochankiem do kuchni by mogli przygotować razem kolację ignorując przy tym wspomnienia z zeszłego roku.

Podczas gdy Bucky nakrywał do stołu Steve zapalił świece. Bucky spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– No co? Och. Ja… jestem kretynem. – Steve ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Bucky zachichotał bezgłośnie gdy tylko Steve podniósł głowę. Oj daj sobie spokój. Wszystko jest w porządku. To nawet śmieszne. 

– Sam jesteś śmieszny. – Stwierdził Steve więc Bucky pokazał mu język. – Mówiąc poważnie, – dodał przerywając pocałunek. – Jest ślicznie i nastrojowo ale to trochę w złym guście, nie sądzisz?

Podoba mi się to. Jest romantycznie. Wstawisz bułeczki do piekarnika podczas gdy ja zajmę się stekiem?

– Oczywiście. – Powiedział Steve i tak zrobił. W międzyczasie pocałował też Bucky’ego w kark kiedy nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

Zjedli prostą, sycącą kolację w zgodnym milczeniu a zabawa stopami jaką rozpoczął pod stołem Steve podtrzymała ich zainteresowanie. Po pewnym czasie Bucky wstał by sprzątnąć naczynia i przyniósł każdemu z nich po babeczce. Zasłużyliśmy na coś słodkiego. 

– Raczej Ty na to zasłużyłeś. – Poprawił z uśmiechem Steve.

MY. Zamigał z naciskiem Bucky. Przyjechałeś wtedy po mnie, zaopiekowałeś się mną, dałeś mi schronienie. Sprawiłeś że łatwiej było mi przez to wszystko przejść. Już zawsze będę Ci wdzięczny za to co zrobiłeś dla mnie w ciągu tych kilku pierwszych dni. Wyraz twarzy Steve’a natychmiast złagodniał.

– Zrobiłem to co każdy zrobiłby na moim miejscu… – Stwierdził a potem na chwilę zamilkł. – Może z odrobiną ulgi z powodu tego, że nie stało Ci się nic poważniejszego i z niewielką dozą nadopiekuńczości.

Bucky roześmiał się odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Zjedz swoją głupią babeczkę. 

Zjedz swoją głupią babeczkę. Zamigał przedrzeźniając go Steve i obaj zjedli swoje smakołyki pochylając się w blasku świec do słodkiego pocałunku.

– Kocham Cię. – Szepnął w usta Bucky’ego Steve. – Kiedy zadzwonił telefon tak strasznie się przestraszyłem. Ale nic Ci nie jest. Teraz jest nawet lepiej niż przedtem.

Bucky po prostu potwierdził skinieniem głowy i jeszcze raz go pocałował.

  


Tamtej nocy, co było niemal nieuchronne, ich ciała poruszały się razem gdy kochali się namiętnie i czule. Prawie nigdy nie zdarzało im się być w łóżku tak delikatnymi ale tamtej nocy to wydawało się jak najbardziej stosowne. Bucky leżał wśród poduszek a Steve wsunął się w niego delikatnie, prawie nie przerywając pocałunków. Steve niewiele mówił, Bucky w ogóle nie migał gdy ich ciała złączyły się ze sobą w poczuciu uroczystej bliskości.

To trwało całą noc, prawie do czasu gdy Steve odebrał telefon rok wcześniej, ich spocone ciała poruszały się cały czas dopóki obaj nie zatracili się w swoich odczuciach i sobie nawzajem. Kiedy już było po wszystkim wzięli wspólny prysznic drażniąc się nawzajem lekkimi pocałunkami i łaskotkami. Bucky złapał Steve’a za szyję i wyciągnął go z łazienki do sypialni gdzie ubrali się w ciemnościach nocy tak późnej że w zasadzie blisko już było do świtu i położyli się do łóżka ociężali i zmęczeni w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów. Steve starał się odwlec moment zaśnięcia dopóki nie upewnił się że Bucky śpi spokojnie a on sam może rozkoszkować się leżącym na nim ciałem. Bucky był przyjemnie ciepły a jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu Steve’a.

A jeśli Steve starał się spać lekko na wypadek ewentualnych koszmarów, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.


End file.
